This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud computing allows the use of computing resources (such as hardware and software) over a network (such as the Internet for example). Using cloud computing, remote devices are allowed to access a user's data as well as to use software applications.
Information technology (IT) clouds may be implemented as virtualized data centers and enabled the creation, deployment, management and usability of new services. Distributed users, both individuals and businesses, can take advantage of the cloud services in order to provide automation and scalability. Additionally, many implementations may suffer from points of failure that could impact larger number of users.
What is needed is a technique to evaluate a cloud architecture and determine ways to provide improved resiliency.